Never Say Never
by sonicarutha
Summary: He thought that he was going to be a chair to him for the rest of their lives together. But now everything had changed, and one truth was for sure and it took a moment of passion for him to hear it from Kyouraku Shunsui’s lips: he could never say never.


**Title: **Never Say Never  
**Pairings:** Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC (to be safe), some language, and strong sexual content (lemon). I also apologize for any spelling errors, I'm not sure if my editor caught everything.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.  
This is a request by **ravens rising**, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Years upon years of watching him, years upon years of thinking about him, Ukitake Juushirou had finally accepted that nothing was going to happen between the two of them. He had chased Kyouraku Shunsui for years, was always there when he needed him, yet he felt like a ghost whenever he talked to him. Throughout the years he had become nothing more than a piece of furniture to Kyouraku, nothing more than an inanimate support whenever he needed to take some pressure off. Today was different.

When Kyouraku walked into the office that day, everything was different. The man that Ukitake Juushirou once was had disappeared as the frustration filled him to the brim. He closed his eyes as he heard the man come into his office. His heart cold as he heard the first words roll off of his lips.

"Ukitake?" Kyouraku walked toward the desk. "I need to ask you a question…"

Ukitake looked down at his work as he had finally had enough of being nothing more than a desk to him. "I'm busy…"

"_Busy_?" Kyouraku looked out the window. "It's night time. It's late; you don't have to work…"

"I'm _really_ behind…" Ukitake kept focusing on his work, not looking at Kyouraku. "So unless it's an important question, I don't have time for it…"

"I've never seen you like this before…" Kyouraku breathed as he looked into Ukitake's eyes, completely oblivious to the moment, to all of the emotion that was rolling within him. Ukitake could hardly look at him at that moment, his body freezing in place, but he didn't change his mind, he stayed on the path which he was walking.

"I guess I've stayed quiet until now…" Ukitake breathed as he looked back down at his paperwork.

"What else do you find upsetting, _Juushirou_?" Kyouraku asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his friend, Ukitake refusing to look him in the eye.

"I don't find anything upsetting, _Shunsui_…" Ukitake's voice was quiet. "Your lifestyle, everything you do, that's _your_ business, _I_ have no control over that. I have work to do, so ask your question or leave…"

"Oh I think it _does_ upset you. It upsets you that I drink. It upsets you that I don't do work. All of the women upset you. You're upset with everything that I do, yet you just stand there, trying to tell me that none of it upsets you," he shook his head. "Why have you been quiet all of this time? You've always seemed so supportive."

Ukitake closed his eyes tightly as he almost dropped the pen, his body shaking as the emotions were starting to roll throughout him. The countless centuries, the years, all of the moments where he wanted to get closer to him. There was always something inside of him saying that they weren't supposed to be together, that they just weren't a good fit. He closed his eyes tighter as he knew that he couldn't hide it any longer. It was all starting to overflow and for the first time in his life, he wasn't in control.

"Because I wanted you to be happy… some of the things you do… it _does_ upset me… but I know…" he took a deep breath. "I know that no matter what I say, no matter what I do, I have no authority over you, and that scares the life out of me…" Ukitake's voice was on the verge of breaking. "It scares me to the point where I feel useless…"

"Useless?" Kyouraku asked. "Ukitake…"

"I have been a spectator all of my life… never coming close to you… not in the way that I wanted to…" he rose from the desk as he walked around the furniture to move against a wall, facing away from Kyouraku, the tears were forming in his eyes. "For over a thousand years… I've felt like a chair… a desk… a candle. I've always been a support for you, but nothing else."

Kyouraku moved closer to him, still Ukitake did not budge, his eyes remaining in the opposite direction. "Ukitake…"

"You were too blind to notice weren't you?" Ukitake's voice shook. "I don't blame you. I never really was one to make my emotions obvious. I've always concealed everything with joy. Fear… sadness… anger… heartache… everything was always covered up by joy. You never saw anything out of the ordinary… you never noticed… you probably still don't."

Kyouraku moved closer still, until he was right behind Ukitake. He rested his hand on the 13th Division captain's shoulder, his other hand moving to run through his ivory hair, a smile obvious across his face. The tears rolled down Ukitake's face as he felt the sensation of those hands up against his body, his skin set ablaze as he got lost in his touch.

"Ukitake…" he breathed, his hand tightening on his shoulder. "You're crying…"

Ukitake took a deep breath, his voice shaking. "Even now you don't see it…"

Kyouraku pulled at his shoulder, looking straight into Ukitake's eyes. Ukitake could see everything as their eyes met. He could see the sorrow that was within him. Fingers moved to wipe the tears that were rolling from his eyes. As he looked deep into blue irises, he felt so insignificant, he felt like everything that he had been holding onto was slowly starting to disappear. He closed his eyes as he felt the fingers move down his cheek, sliding along his chin. At that moment, he opened his eyes to look into Kyouraku's.

"I see it…" Kyouraku breathed as he moved closer to him, Ukitake's heart speeding up in his chest, a warm blush rolling across his face. "I've seen it for decades…"

Ukitake fell up against the wall as Kyouraku's lips took hold of his, his hand holding his chin in place as their mouths collided. His arms moved to wrap around Kyouraku's body, pulling him deeper into the kiss, a purr bubbling from his lips. His fingers trembled against his friend's body, his lips shaking with every passing moment.

"Kyouraku…" he moaned as he closed his eyes tightly, the tears continuing to fall, feeling Kyouraku's lips moving to kiss at his neck, sweat forming on his body.

"Don't get too overexcited, I don't want you to hurt yourself…" Kyouraku whispered against Ukitake's neck as he pushed him deeper into the wall. "If it becomes too much, I'll stop…"

"It's alright…" Ukitake's voice shook his breath heavy. "Just this once, I don't care about my health…" he threw his head back as Kyouraku continued to gently kiss against his neck, a soft moan rolling from his lips as he was overcome with the closeness. "Kyouraku…"

Kyouraku took his lips again, pushing him deeper into the wall, Ukitake moaning deeper in his throat as he wrapped his arms around the 8th Division captain, pushing his tongue past his lips. The sounds of their rough breathing filled the office.

Ukitake grasped against the wall as he could feel Kyouraku's breath on the back of his neck as he was turn to face away from him, his hands moving to undo his obi. The sensations, the movements made Ukitake moan out loud, his throat burning as he felt his obi being pulled from his robe, Kyouraku pulling it off of his body, the harsh cold air hitting his bare flesh.

"Kyouraku…" he cooed softly as he felt Kyouraku's lips hit his, his body trembling as he fed the hunger of the kiss, feeling his body being taken over, Kyouraku's hands running down his bare arms.

"Are you still okay?" Kyouraku asked, whispering in Ukitake's ear.

"I'm fine. Don't ask again. I'll tell you if I want you to stop," Ukitake's eyes were closed as he turned his head to move closer to Kyouraku's lips. "Please… I've waited to long to pass this moment up…"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"After all of these years, I don't want my disease to be the only thing that's keeping us apart…" Ukitake kissed Kyouraku's lips lightly. "It's okay, Kyouraku… I want you to… I want you…"

"I never thought I'd hear you beg for anything…" Kyouraku's breath was thick with fervor.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were holding back…" Ukitake moved to kiss his lips again. "It's just like all of those women you've been with…"

"No it's not; because I actually care about you…" he moved to kiss him again, Ukitake's neck starting to cramp with the sensation of his neck being turned to take his lips. "But standing here, kissing you… I want you…" his breath was thick with passion. "I want you, Ukitake…"

"Then take me…" the 13th Division moaned deeper in his throat. "Kyouraku… make love to me…"

Kyouraku trailed kisses down the back of Ukitake's neck, moans filling the office as he did. Ukitake closed his eyes tightly, taking in the sensations of Kyouraku's body so close to his, his hand up against his. The sensations sent bursts of pleasure throughout his nervous system, setting his body on fire. His breath caught in his throat as tears started to roll down his cheeks, his body shuddering at the warmth of Kyouraku's touch. As he backed away Ukitake turned to follow his friend to the desk. The papers fell to the ground as Kyouraku swept them off of the desk, his arms moving to grasp Ukitake soon after, pulling him into a passionate embrace.

Kyouraku placed Ukitake on the desk as he moved to take his lips again in a passionate kiss, the harsh sounds of Ukitake's breath filling the room. They two of them then backed away, taking deep breaths, looking into each other's eyes as if they were trying to throw away any of their regrets, but with every passing second, they knew that regret was the farthest thing from their mind.

"This may hurt…" Kyouraku whispered, as he moved closer to Ukitake, his hand reaching in between the 13th Division captain's legs, Ukitake moaning at the action.

"I don't care…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much…"

"Just shut up and do it…" Ukitake begged, his voice low in pleasure, shaking violently. "P-please…"

Ukitake closed his eyes as he felt saliva moist fingers enter him, his body shaking as a wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Every movement of the digits inside of him made his muscles tighten, his heart almost stopping in his chest as his mouth hung on a moan his fingers tightening against the desk that was underneath him, his hands feeling like they were going to explode. He threw his head back as he moaned.

"Kyouraku…" he moaned softly as he felt another finger enter him. "Damn it…"

Kyouraku took his lips into a kiss as if to muffle the moans that were coming out of his mouth, both of them purring into the kiss as Ukitake's arms moved to wrap around Kyouraku's body, his leg muscles tightening at Kyouraku's fingers brushed up against his prostate. He could feel the smile on his friend's lips as they kissed deeper into each other.

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake backed away from his Kyouraku's lips. "I…"

Kyouraku pulled his fingers out of Ukitake, the 13th Division captain taking a deep breath as a moan passed his lips. "I know…" he moved to kiss his lips again, his body tensing. "I know…"

Ukitake moved his hands to undo the obi sash that was holding Kyouraku's uniform closed, their eyes not breaking the contact with every movement. Ukitake closed his eyes as he sensed Kyouraku's hands coating his own erection with his saliva, both of their bodies shaking with every passing moment. Tears formed in his eyes as the pleasure took him over, his body trembling at he felt Kyouraku move closer.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" Kyouraku whispered an ardent plea.

"Don't worry about that…" he took a deep breath as he felt Kyouraku's arousal at his entrance. "Kyouraku…" he closed his eyes tightly as he felt Kyouraku lift one his legs over his shoulder, his warm breath sending shivers throughout both of their bodies. "_Shunsui_…"

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself being filled up, his body freezing as he choked on a silent moan. His hands tightened on the desk, his head thrown back as he swallowed hard, his teeth moving to break the thin skin of his lips. Kyouraku's hand tightened on Ukitake's leg. The first thrust into him broke the silence, a deep moan passing his lips as he felt the pleasuring heat roll through his body.

"_Shunsui_…" he breathed as he closed his eyes tightly. "_Shunsui_…"

Ukitake could feel his chest burning, his breathing becoming harsh as the pleasure filled his body, his hands tightening on the bed as he swallowed hard. The movements of Kyouraku's body into his made every ounce of heartbreak, every ounce of unrequited love fall away from his grasp, all he could feel was the passion rolling through both of their bodies, the soft moans passing through Kyouraku's lips with every thrust, his hand tightening on Ukitake's leg.

"Harder…" Ukitake begged as he felt Kyouraku's fingernails dig into his knee. "_Harder_ Shunsui…"

His heart stopped beating as he felt his request being fulfilled, the pulsations inside of him driving deeper, harder, sending immense waves of pleasure through his body. This was coupled with the movements of Kyouraku's hand up against Ukitake's aching erection, both of them becoming simultaneous, sending him deeper toward the edge.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake breathed through clenched teeth. "I…" he swallowed hard as he felt the words swimming through his head, his body shuddering as they oozed out of his open lips. "I love you…"

Ukitake opened his eyes to see Kyouraku looking deep into them. "I love you too…" he whispered as he turned to kiss at Ukitake's leg. "I love you, Juushirou…"

Ukitake closed his eyes as he held back a cough, his body shaking as the pleasure overtook him, his body trembling even more as he looked into Kyouraku's eyes. "Shunsui…" he breathed softly. "Cum with me…" he felt his chest burn deeper as the ardor took him over, relinquishing control of his body. "I want you to cum with me…"

The movements of their lovemaking because desperate, uncontrollable, animalistic as moans filled the office, both of them coming closer to their climax. Names were spoken over and over, the only words that filled the walls, echoing throughout the room, as they looked deeper into each other's eyes, muscles tightening.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake breathed as he finally let go, both of their bodies tightening as the peak was reached. Moans filled the room; Kyouraku's hand was tight up against Ukitake's leg, Ukitake's fingers pressing painfully into the desk.

As the heights of their lovemaking started to spiral downward, Ukitake felt his body becoming limp on the desk, Kyouraku's breath unbelievable heavy. Lingering, Ukitake looked into Kyouraku's eyes, feeling him pull out of his body, his lips kissing gently at Ukitake's leg.

"Not bad… for a _chair_…" Kyouraku joked, his lips pressing against the Ukitake's sweaty flesh.

"Your facial hair tickles…" Ukitake giggled softly as he felt Kyouraku back away from him, moving to clean up their mess with his haori. "I've been waiting a thousand years to do that…"

Kyouraku moved to pick up Ukitake's haori off of the ground, wrapping it around Ukitake's shoulders with a smile. "Was it what you expected?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I never had any expectations… I thought that it was never going to happen. You were so… and I was…" he took a deep breath. "But what just happened between you and me… I have no regrets…"

"You thought it was never going to happen?" Kyouraku laughed as Ukitake's eyes avoided him. "_Juushirou_…"

Kyouraku moved to take Ukitake's lips in a soft kiss, Ukitake's body freezing as he looked into his eyes hearing say words that he knew he would never forget:

"_Never_ say _never_…"

Ukitake took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his own white hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, a smile upon his lips as he took in the moment. After all of the time doubting himself, after all of the love that he thought was never going to be returned. He thought that he was going to be a chair for the rest of their lives together. But now everything had changed, and one truth was for sure and it took a moment of passion for him to hear it from Kyouraku Shunsui's lips: he could never say never.

* * *

I have been trying my hardest to finish up the requests that I have gotten, and I have tried to do this one as much justice as I could (Kyouraku/Ukitake is a personal favorite of mine) and I hope that I was able to.

I took everything that **raven rising** asked for into consideration think that hit all of the points.

I really enjoyed writing this!

Like what you read feel free to PM me a request (see profile for details.)

And as always feel free to review


End file.
